This is a training program for predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows in Immunology. It will be under the supervision of the Graduate Program Committee of the Integrated Department of Immunology. The Program Director is Dr. Terry Potter, Professor in the Department of Immunology. The Immunology Training Program comprises immunologists at three institutions: The University of Colorado Health Sciences Center (UCRSC), The Barbara Davis Center for Childhood Diabetes (BDC), and the National Jewish Medical and Research Center (NJMRC). There are 26 faculty members who are active in the training of predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows and are listed as trainers in this application. Trainees will be able to conduct their research at any of the three locations. The program provides an excellent training environment both for postdoctoral fellows and students. We request support for 6 first-year predoctoral candidates for each year, and 2 second-year predoctoral candidates. This would provide 1-2 years of support for 40 students in the five-year period. We are able to attract some of the best PhD candidates in the country and have a rigorous recruiting program. We also request support for 4 postdoctoral fellows for each year. Program members will fund candidates and fellows when they rotate off Training Grant support. The Program has available superb research facilities and the group is interactive in training and research. Although the Denver Immunologists have been training pre- and postdoctoral fellows for over 20 years, the formation of the Graduate Training Program and the new Integrated Department of Immunology have provided a strongly uniting influence, giving new vitality to our educational activity. This training Program is the central focus of that vitality.